


Burning Alive

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [46]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, X-Wing modifications as turn-on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: In between training and studying the ancient Jedi texts, Rey still enjoys tinkering with the starfighters.And one of the modifications she makes to Poe’s ship isparticularlyimpressive.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Burning Alive

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 1/27/20 prompt: ‘Cause we got the fire, and we’re burning one hell of a something.

“I could kiss ya,” he tells her, his voice breathless as he examines the modifications Rey has made on his new fighter.

Poe smiles brightly at her over his shoulder before his eyes narrow in concern. Her face is bright red and she’s visibly flustered, her eyes so very wide that he thinks he could get lost in them.

But then she says, “Yeah?” and, “That sounds nice,” and then it’s his turn to become flustered.

He doesn’t know who moves first, but suddenly they’re clutching each other close, hands moving and touching, and when she backs him up until he’s pressed against the warm metal of his ship, it feels like the moment he breaks atmo, the moment he jumps into hyperspace, like his stomach falls and jumps into his throat simultaneously, and his head is spinning —

He feels like he’s burning alive.

_But what a way to go._


End file.
